Stand In The Rain
by hopelessXromantic
Summary: Hope can be a dangerous thing. She could barely stand the first time that she had to let him go. When given a second chance at love aboard the Titanic will she make the most of her chance? Will she make it out with her heart intact?
1. Prologue: Breakable

-1_A/N- I hope that you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. Basically, there are no Tommy Ryan stories and that really bummed me out causing this! Hurray!_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Titanic_. The only thing I own are original ideas and characters.

Prologue: Breakable

_Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable._

Not a sound could be heard except for the rhythmic pounding of a young woman's feet against the Irish country side. Kathleen Martin's small feet were carrying her as fast as she would make herself move. It seemed that she had been running for nearly an eternity, but she refused to stop. Her legs burned and every muscle of ached as she took another step forward. She tried to take a deep breathe, and even though it was near impossible, she would not allow herself to stop..

She sighed in relief as she saw small familiar house only feet away. As she reached the house she stopped running and collapsed on the ground. Never in her life had she managed to run that far. With each breathe in her lungs burned, and her eyes had started to water.

She wasn't sure if her eyes where watering from the lack of oxygen or the emotional state that had caused her to run. The latter seemed to fit better, but thinking of it only caused the hysterics to grow. Finally, she was able to breathe normally and slowly stood up as she made her way towards the simple house.

Knocking on the door lightly she sighed waiting for the door to open. On the other side she heard loud voices and than saw the door swing open. A plump woman with light curly hair was standing there with a simple frock on her frame. "Kathleen, what brings you here?"

"Where's Tommy?" Kathleen managed to choke out.

"Out back, love." The plump woman smiled motherly at Kathleen before gently closing the door.

Silently Kathleen wandered towards the back of the house. She noticed how calm everything looked around in comparison to the chaos she was feeling. The birds were happily chirping in one of the closet trees and a light breeze came across Kathleen's face. She brushed away strands of her dark hair tucking them behind her ear.

Turning her head slightly she noticed Tommy sitting in the grass. He was resting, leaning against one arm and the other was holding a cigarette to his mouth. In that instance he looked peaceful as he looked out in front of him inhaling from his cigarette. Kathleen felt her heart flutter as she took another step towards him.

At the sound of her footsteps Tommy turned his head noticing Kathleen approaching. A smile crept across his face as he put of his cigarette. "Kat!"

Kathleen smiled sadly as she sat down next to Tommy. Without a word she rested her head against Tommy's chest and felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"What brings you here?" Tommy asked looking down at Kathleen.

Kathleen bit her lip unsure of what to say. The words could not come to her mind in a coherent way as she looked towards Tommy.

"I had to say goodbye," Kathleen told him simply.

Tommy looked over at her curiously. "Goodbye?"

"We're going back home," Kathleen said. The two month trip to Ireland had been cut short by three weeks. Her father had decided that they had spent enough time in her mother's native land, and it was time to go home.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and placed her head on his chest. Every now and than she could hear his heartbeat, and that comforted her beyond any words that he could have mustered up.

"You're leaving? When?" Tommy asked frantically.

Kathleen avoided Tommy's eyes as she looked forward to the country side. "Tomorrow."

"Bloody hell, Kat, tomorrow?" Tommy asked turning towards her. Kathleen bit her tongue as she looked away from Tommy. This had turned out to be more painful than she originally believed it would be.

"The moment that I found out I ran here," Kathleen told him with her voice wavering slightly. Her emotions were starting to rise as she finally looked up into his eyes.

Tommy smiled down at her and tightly squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. He looked down at her distraught, but than broke into a radiant smile. He let out a small laugh before grabbing her other hand. Kathleen felt her heart flutter as Tommy's rough hands held hers tightly. "Marry me."

"What?" Kathleen spat out. That had been the last thing that she had expected to her uttered from his mouth at that moment. She had known him for all of six weeks, and she loved him more than words could describe, but wasn't expecting marriage.

Tommy could barely contain his smile any more. "Kathleen Martin, marry me. That way you won't have to leave."

Kathleen felt her heart break as Tommy placed his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes she tried to keep back the tears that were burning her eyes at that moment. "We can't do that, and you know it."

"Why not? We love each other, and that should be enough," Tommy whispered. Before Kathleen could even manage to utter out a word she felt Tommy's lips collide with hers. As much as it killed her she pulled away from his embrace and glanced into his confused face.

"It's not though," Kathleen whispered back to him. There was so many reasons that she couldn't marry him. Her family would never speak to her again if she married a third class man. "I can't just leave my family."

Tommy shook his head as he stood up from the ground. "But you can leave me?"

The hurt was easily heard in his voice, and she could barely stand it. She wanted to stay with him for as long as she possibly could. There didn't seem to be anyway that she could leave her family behind in this time. Kathleen stood looking up pleadingly into Tommy's eyes. "Please, don't do this."

"You can't just leave, Kat," Tommy whispered stepping towards her.

"Love, please don't make it harder," Kathleen cried out. She felt the hot tears starting burn her eyes and for the water to drip down her delicate face. Relief flooded her body when she felt Tommy's hand brush away the tears cascading down her face.

Kathleen quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Tommy and felt lightly point her face upwards.

"Don't cry over me, Kat. I'll love you no matter where you live," Tommy told her with certainty in his voice.

Kathleen smiled slightly at him before she felt his lips brush against hers for the last time. Wrapping her hands tightly around his neck, she felt him lift her off the ground slightly as his hands held her waist tightly. The passion in that kiss was unlike Kathleen had ever remembered having, and she wished that it would never end. When the two finally broke apart Kathleen had no idea how much time had passed, for all she knew it was years in heaven.

"I'll always love you," Kathleen told him softly.

"I'll find you again, I promise," Tommy told her as he kissed the tip of her nose softly. Kathleen smiled as she grabbed Tommy's hand and the two watched the sunset over the Irish countryside. A sudden peace came over her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even though her heart was breaking, somehow Kathleen tried to keep faith that this would not be the end.

**Review, eh?**


	2. 1: It Is Something

-1Chapter One: It Is Something

_Golden ships and masts with golden cords  
As my reflection passed I hated what I saw_

Kathleen Martin sighed as she ran an ornate brush through her long dark hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she rolled her eyes. On the outside she was the perfect porcelain doll, but on the inside she could care less. Having her hair perfectly done or even having her nails perfectly manicured was never high on her list of priorities. That was why she had loved it so much in Ireland.

Instead of corsets and ridiculous dresses, she could wear a simple dress and only have hair pulled back with a colored ribbon. The sun would touch her skin without a hat to protect her pale skin. During that time she was allowed to run in the fields and not be concerned with appearances. That was the time in which she felt more beautiful than ever, and when she had Tommy.

As always when she thought of him she pushed the thought out of her mind. She looked at her reflection once more and sighed placing down the brush.

"Miss?"

Kathleen turned her head and saw her maid standing at the door. "Hello Marie."

"I was told to you get you ready for today. You need to be making a good impression on the _Titanic_," Marie said quietly.

Kathleen rolled her eyes again giving Marie a slight smile. Impressions meant little to Kathleen; they were more for her family name. They were so her father could pick her a suitable husband, which made her want to throw herself off a cliff. There was no one that she wanted to marry in the first class full of spiteful, pompous men.

"Miss, how about this one?" Marie asked holding out a navy blue traveling dress.

"Looks lovely," Kathleen said without truly caring. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the corset to come in at any given second. Each time a strand was tightened she gasped involuntary, but kept quiet. This pain was nothing new.

Kathleen slipped into the navy dress and turned so Marie could fasten the back properly. Putting on shoes and a white hat she started her way down the stairs. The moment that she reached the landing her mother rushed her out of the door and into the nearest car. Kathleen carefully sat down next to her young sister, Brenna.

Brenna smiled at her sister before removing her green hat. Brenna looked similar to her sister, except her hair was slightly lighter and her jaw was more pronounced. Brenna had always enjoyed the glamour that came along with the first class. She loved all of the extravagant dresses and pointless parties that were held constantly. The constant gossip was something she lived for, and she loved to be at the center of everything. For all their differences Kathleen adored her all the same.

"Can you believe we're going on the _Titanic_?" Brenna asked in excitement.

Kathleen smiled at her sister. "It's just a ship."

Brenna laughed slightly as she looked at her sister as if she had grown three heads. "It's more than just a ship! For goodness sake's they've been saying that it's unsinkable!"

"How grand," Kathleen smirked at her sister.

Brenna smacked her arm playfully as she looked out the window. "Think of all the people there will be to meet. For all you know the love of your life will be there waiting for you!"

Kathleen glared at her sister. Whenever her sister brought up love it wasn't actual love she spoke of. It was the sort of love that would force her into a marriage but not the kind that wanted you to have a marriage. She had already had love once, and she turned it down. "I doubt I will find true love on any ship."

Brenna rolled her eyes dramatically. "How could I forget? You plan on never marrying, but whether you want to or not you are going to have to get married."

"Eventually, but until that time comes I care nothing for this sort of talk," Kathleen told her sister sharply. Brenna sighed crossing her arms and looked out the window once again.

Each time that Kathleen would look the image would change from a city, to sprawling land, to finally a port. Looking she noticed the commotion that was occurring outside with people scurrying about. A smile crept across her face as she realized that they finally had made their way to Southampton.

Once the car stopped Kathleen stepped out carefully and looked around at the commotion around her. Looking forward her jaw dropped slightly as she caught sight of the _Titanic._ It was beyond anything that she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Her mind could barely comprehend that something that large could float.

"I told you it would be grand. Isn't it marvelous?" Brenna gushed as she stood next to her sister. The green hat was back on her head as well as a large smile on her face as she looked at the ship.

Kathleen couldn't contain the smile playing on her lips. "It is something."

"Come on, girls," Mrs. Erin Martin said in commanding voice. Kathleen turned to look at her mother before following her towards the ship. Silently she weaved her way through the crowds amazed at everything that she saw before her.

People of every sort were there. With the turn of a head every class could easily been seen. Kathleen looked towards the third class and felt a sudden sadness. Each was being searched for lice as if they were some sort of animals. She knew that they were people just as her, if not better she thought sometimes. Observing each face she passed part of her hoped that she would see Tommy, but she stopped knowing that it was foolish hope.

Kathleen ripped her eyes away from the lines of third class and looked towards the ship once again. Stepping closer to the actual entrance, she was trying to imagine what the inside could even look like. Yet again it is more than her dreams. The luxury was unlike Kathleen had ever seen in her life.

Brenna squeezed her sister's arm as they walked towards the Grand Staircase. It looked so impressive with the glass dome above and the fabulous clock at the top of the staircase. Everything else that Kathleen looked towards made her more curious to see the rest of the ship.

"Darlings, follow us to your room."

Kathleen looked away from the lavish decorations towards her father. He stood there was a simple smile on his face waiting for his daughters to follow him. She paid no attention to how they were getting to the room but instead everything that was on the way. Kathleen almost ran into her sister when she stopped suddenly in front of a door.

"This is your room; Mum and I are next to you."

Brenna nodded and stepped into the room quickly dragging Kathleen in behind her. As much as Kathleen hated to admit it, her sister had been right. This ship was beyond grand, it was everything that the papers had been saying and more. It truly was the ship of dreams.

"Can you believe we're going to America on this? It's like heaven!" Brenna squealed sitting down her bed. Kathleen smiled at her sister turning towards the luggage that had been placed in there room. She started to place some of her clothes into the wardrobe as Marie came stepping into the room.

"I'll do that, Miss," Marie said taking a dress out of Kathleen's hands. Sadly, Kathleen walked away because she wanted to be able to do something for herself for once in her life.

"Let's go wave," Brenna said. Before Kathleen could even respond to her sister she watched her dash from the room. Cursing under her breathe Kathleen took off after her as quickly as she could manage. Brenna slowed down once Kathleen had caught up with her.

"Perhaps you'll meet your husband this week," Brenna grinned wickedly at her sister nodding her head towards a cluster of first class men. Each one had an air about them that they were the masters of the universe and everything they touched turned to gold.

Kathleen frowned. "Perhaps you'll run off with some boy in secret as you did on the last time we sailed."

Brenna laughed. "That was quite the experience. Don't act like you don't know."

Kathleen felt her cheeks flush as they finally reached the deck of the ship. Both leaned against the railing that kept them from falling into the water below. The girls began to wave to the hundreds of people that were standing below on the dock, and waved off the past as they steamed towards the future and whatever it held.

A/N- This chapter was just setting things up, hurray. Hope you liked it, leave a review!


	3. 2: Chance

-1Chapter Two: Chance

_There's more than what you've heard  
There's so much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words_

The day passed quickly for Kathleen as she spent her time exploring the ship with Brenna. Occasionally, they would stop for Brenna to fill her in on some sort of gossip that had been occurring. Most times Kathleen would simply smile and barely listen to a word her sister spoke.

Kathleen started to make her way towards the third class when she heard the bugle call announcing dinner. Brenna pulled her sister away, heading back to their stateroom.

When the two stepped into the room Kathleen noticed that Marie was setting out dresses for each one of the girls. Brenna started gushing about how her dress was so beautiful and she couldn't wait to wear it that night for everyone to see. Kathleen wished that she had the same appreciation for her lifestyle that Brenna had.

Instead Kathleen did not utter a word as she started to get dressed for dinner. Marie helped her fasten the back of the dress quickly before assisting Brenna.

Looking into the mirror Kathleen did have to admit that she enjoyed the dress she had been placed in. It was dark green with amazing beading work throughout the piece.

"Ready?"

Kathleen looked up at her younger sister. She was in a pale gown that made her pale skin look darker than its natural pigment. Quickly she followed her sister out of the state room and towards the Grand Staircase where Mum said she would be waiting.

Quietly Kathleen followed Mum towards the tables. She made the usual greetings, but it was all so routine. Each face was another to store in the back of her mind as she moved on to the next person.

Interest got the best of Kathleen though when she noticed her father making a disdainful face at the woman approaching them. As she got closer he plastered a fake smile on his face greeting the woman. "Hello Mrs. Brown."

"Good day Mr. Martin," Molly said with a smile that lacked the fakeness of her fathers. Instead she seemed to be a genuine person and this shocked Kathleen.

"May I introduce you to my two daughters, Brenna and Kathleen," he said simply pointing towards his daughters. Both of them nodded courteously at Mrs. Brown.

"May I have the pleasure of you and your family joining my table tonight at dinner?" Mrs. Brown asked.

Kathleen looked up at her father hoping that he would say yes. She knew that he would because he might meet more people that would assist in his connections. "Certainly."

Sitting down at the table Kathleen noticed many of the faces and tried to remember the names. Her mind continued to blank as she looked at a young man with dark hair and a woman near her age with red hair.

"That's Rose Dewitt Bukater and her fiancé Caledon Hockley," Brenna whispered in Kathleen's ear. Kathleen gave her sister an appreciative smile as her mind could now be at ease.

The dinner passed without much of any sort of excitement. The same conversations floated through the air that she had heard countless times before. The same smile was plastered on her face, and she recognized it in the girl sitting across from her, Rose.

Both knew that there had to be more to life than parties and frivolous conversations.

Kathleen thought sadly of how long this journey was going to be. The time continued to drag on as the next day came into sight. Most of the day Kathleen spent by herself reading books or simply looking at the horizon.

As lunch was approaching Kathleen noticed that the ship had stopped for the final time before heading to America. Her heart leapt when she realized that she was looking at the coast of Ireland. The only reason that she pulled herself away was that she knew there would be hell to pay if she missed lunch.

Kathleen walked over towards the familiar dinner party she had eaten with the night before. They all smiled at her as she sat down next to Caledon Hockley. The conversation was light and of that ship that they were on.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength," Bruce Ismay told the table in response to the name of the ship.

Kathleen raised her eyebrows at the pompous man.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you," Rose responded smartly. Kathleen had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing for she was thinking along the same lines as Rose. She watched as Rose walked out of lunch towards the deck.

Kathleen excused herself quickly following Rose out onto the deck. The wind brushed against her skin making her smile slightly as she stood next to girl.

"I wish I had to same brashness as you," Kathleen confessed.

Rose gave her a slight smile without saying a word. Instead she looked down towards the third class. Everyone there looked so simple, she longed for such an existence.

Kathleen followed Rose's gaze to the third class passengers and noticed a man staring towards her new friend. He had a sketching pad with him and he was with two other men it appeared. When looking towards them she felt her heart suddenly stop beating as she looked towards a man leaning on a railing with a cigarette in his mouth.

There simply was no possible way that Tommy Ryan was standing there on the deck. After all of this time for him to just appear at such a wonderful moment. She turned her head away aware of the fact that she was staring at him.

With a turn of her head she realized that Rose had left her side and that this time was as good as any. Making sure that her parents were not in sight she started to walk down the ship towards where she had seen Tommy last standing.

Each step Kathleen began to fret over how she looked and every word that might leave her mouth. For years she had planned what she would say if she ever saw him again but now all of that slipped her mind.

Finally stepping onto the third class deck Kathleen felt pairs of eyes immediately drawn to her. She knew that they were whispering about why she would be there when this was not her part of the ship. Taking a deep sigh she walked towards the man that she had seen sketching.

Kathleen closed her eyes momentarily to regain her composure before saying a word. Her eyes snapped open as she felt another body slam into her own. The force nearly knocked her to the ground but she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Sorry, lass," the man told her in an Irish accent.

Kathleen looked up into the face of the man that had bumped into her. Her heart started racing when she recognized the face immediately. Even though he had more growth on his face that previously, it was undeniably him. She knew from his eyes.

"I should have watched where I was going," she told him simply brushing out her dark green skirt. Smiling she brushed back a piece of her dark hair looking back up at Tommy again.

"If you mind me asking, what's a first class girl like you doing here?"

Tommy leaned against the railing facing her with his eyebrow raised. He was looking at her intently and Kathleen felt her face flush.

At that the same time she felt her heart sink to her toes. He didn't realize that it was her standing in front of him. After these years, he had forgotten. She wanted to run way as quickly as possible, but instead she stared back at him.

This was the something more that she had been searching for.

Quietly Kathleen told him," I was looking for Tommy Ryan."

**Review?**

**A/N** I do not own Titanic. Nor the song lyrics in the beginning, those are Switchfoot's.


	4. 3: It's Really You?

-1Chapter Four: It's Really You

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"I was looking for Tommy Ryan."

The words hung above the two of them awkwardly. Kathleen shifted her weight as her green eyes focused on Tommy. He looked beyond shocked as his eyes stared her down.

"That would be me, but you must be looking for another lad," Tommy told her leaning back against the railing of the liner. He smiled slowly at her before placing his cigarette back in his mouth.

Kathleen felt her heart flutter as she looked at him. "Then you are who I'm looking for."

Tommy raised his eyebrow as he exhaled. Observing the young woman in front of him he felt that something about her was familiar. Her smile looked so familiar as did her eyes. He tried to place her face in his memory, but he had only known one first class girl. There was no way that could be her, but she looked so familiar.

"Why are you looking for me, Miss…?" Tommy inquired.

"Miss Martin and I was looking because you promised to find me," Kathleen told him after a slight pause.

The cigarette in Tommy's hand crashed onto the deck of the liner. Neither spoke as they stood there in a perfect silence. Kathleen nearly jumped back in shock when Tommy suddenly took a step towards her.

"It's really you?" Tommy asked quietly as he grabbed her hand softly. Kathleen felt thrilled to feel his rough hands in her own.

Kathleen nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes. All of these years she had hoped that this moment would come, but having him standing there was better than all of her dreams. Feeling his hand in hers once again was a perfect moment. His grip tightened on her hand as she smiled at him.

Tommy started lean towards Kathleen but she covered his mouth softly with her hand. As much as she wanted to kiss him in that moment she couldn't risk having someone from first class seeing her. It would be bad enough to show such affection in public, but with a third class man would be unthinkable. Sadly, she let go of his hand glancing towards the first class deck.

"Not here," Kathleen said softly.

"Come walk with me," Tommy whispered in Kathleen's ear.

"Of course," Kathleen grinned as she followed Tommy. He smiled back at her as they walked together into the ship. Kathleen looked around at the unfamiliar area; there was no unnecessary ornamentation or excessive luxury. The simplicity brought a smile to her face as she looked around the third class.

Kathleen felt her attention leave from the third class to Tommy as she felt his hand enclosing her own. She smiled at him as the continued to walk down the long corridor, hand in hand.

"I've missed you," Kathleen told Tommy breaking the silence.

"I always knew I'd find you, again," Tommy told her.

"Really? I believe I was the one who did the finding," Kathleen said.

Tommy laughed as he pulled her towards a large open room. "At least we're together again."

Kathleen agreed as she looked around the room. It was full of people, many of whom were looking towards her curiously. She felt her cheeks turning a slight crimson as she sat down on a bench next to Tommy.

"They're staring," Kathleen said to Tommy quietly.

"Because you're so beautiful," Tommy reassured her quickly. As they sat down on an open bench he placed an arm around her slender waist as he used to those years ago.

"I highly doubt that's the reason," Kathleen said looking towards the people. They looked at her if she was some sort of villain. That within any second she might suddenly lash at them, because that was the rich did. The rich would never willingly spend time with them. There had to be a reason for this visit.

Tommy smiled at Kathleen. "I reckon it is."

Kathleen rolled her eyes with a small burst of laughter. She turned her body slightly as to see Tommy better before speaking. "How has Ireland been for you and your family?"

A quiet past before Tommy answered her question. He needed to gather the main events that had occurred over the years since she had taken off back to her home land. So much had occurred that he could not even imagine how he could simplify it down.

"It's been difficult," Tommy finally said.

Kathleen frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing been quite the same since Mum died," Tommy began but was interrupted by an audible gasp from Kathleen.

"I'm so sorry," Kathleen stated lightly touching Tommy's arm.

He smiled at her before continuing to speak. "It's alright. After she died everything seemed to fall apart. Me father kept drinking away the memories of Mum. The more he drank the more money we kept losing. As it became harder he thought I'd do better in America. That's why I'm on this ship."

"I believe that it was fate. We could only be apart for so long," Kathleen said leaning her head against Tommy.

"How has life away from Ireland been?" Tommy asked.

"The same as it had been before Ireland, except I missed you. Each day was the same with the parties and all of the sorts. Most of it spent with my sister causing as much chaos as proper ladies could," Kathleen told him.

The two began to speak of the parties that Kathleen had attended as long as some of the trouble that her and her sister had managed to causes. Most of the chaos had been caused by Brenna, but it was very subtle. They never did anything that would get them into too much trouble; they knew were the line was drawn clearly.

Kathleen stopped talking when she was seen a man approaching Tommy and her. She recognized him from the deck previously; he had been drawing a sketch of some sort. Sitting down next to Tommy he said," Can't stand that horn used to tell the first class its dinner, no offense Miss."

"None taken," Kathleen said simply. Suddenly the smile vanished from her face as she realized how late it was from what the man had just said.

"Tommy, I have to be going," Kathleen said standing up.

He looked at her sadly grabbing her hand before she raced off. "When will I see you again?"

Kathleen thought about it for a moment before answering. "Tonight, where we met today."

Tommy smiled at Kathleen letting go of her hand. She immediately missed the warmth but she raced out of the room as quickly as she could. More time had passed than she imagined as she continued to get to her room as quickly as possible.

Finally, and slightly out of breathe, Kathleen threw herself in her room. She took a few deep breathes before racing towards her wardrobe to pick a dress of the evening. It had to be a perfect dress for she would be in it later when she saw Tommy again.

"Where were you? Brenna shouted worried as she noticed her sister returned. She raced towards her giving her a quick hug. "I searched the entire ship twice trying to find you."

Kathleen smiled at her sister as she picked out a perfect her favorite dress, it was blue and brown. The beading on it was unbelievable, and every time she wore it she felt unbelievable. A smile stayed on her face as she turned towards her sister. "I was exploring."

"You liar, you wouldn't without me," Brenna said as she slipped into her dress for dinner that night. She sat down to have her hair fixed quickly. Raising an eyebrow at her sister it was obvious that she wanted the truth.

Kathleen sighed as she sat next to her sister. Both of them sat there having there hair done as Kathleen outweighed the options. While she wanted to tell her sister what had happened today she honestly feared her reaction. On the other hand if she didn't tell Brenna she would never forgive her for keeping such a secret. Finally, she decided the truth would be less painful in the end.

"You must promise not to repeat what I tell you," Kathleen told her sister quietly,

"Promise," Brenna quickly said leaning in towards her sister.

After taking a deep breathe Kathleen started to speak. "After lunch I glanced down at the third class, and I saw him, Brenna."

Brenna's eyes opened with surprise as she looked at her sister. Her mouth even hung slightly ajar. "Tommy?"

Kathleen nodded her head as she giggled quietly. "I've spent the afternoon with him, and it amazing."

A silence hung over the two sisters as Brenna could not find the words to speak. The emotions that were running through her head did not help her figure out what to say. Part of her was ecstatic for her sister that she had found her love. A larger, and in her mind more rational, part wanted to scream at her sister for her foolishness. She still was pining for that poor boy, and that simply was so beneath her.

"I won't tell a soul," Brenna eventually said as she forced a smile. There was no way that she would be spreading this gossip in the entire world. Instead of saying else on the subject Brenna continued to force a smile.

**Review?**


End file.
